Jashin Knows Best
by HarleysWorld
Summary: A girl named Aki is put into the Naruto world all because of Jashin. Now she has to raise Sakura and deal with the god of pain and suffering himself. (BEING REMADE)
1. Chapter 1

~Aki's POV~

I groaned as I opened my eyes only to see a bright blue sky.

'ugh what's going on?'

I thought while slowly sitting up and looking around. I noticed quickly that I was in an opening in some forest, but how'd I get here the last thing I remember was sitting at my desk in school reading a Sakura fanfiction.

While I continued looking around I saw a lake. Slowly I got up and walked over to it so I could splash some water on my face too wake up fully. Though when I went over there and got a clear look at what I looked like I screamed and fell backwards on my butt because the person staring back at me wasn't me, but some 13 year old girl with long red hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin.

'Ok, Aki don't freak out. Just calm down and think where you're at and why you look like this."

I thought after I calmed down some and stood up before brushing the dirt off me. While I did that I got a look at what I was wearing, which was a pair of black shorts that went to my upper thigh, a mesh shirt with a black crop top on top of it, a black sleeveless trench coat that went down to my ankles, and a pair of what looked like black ninja boots that reminded me of Sakura's boots.

"Well at least I'm wearing something cool."

I mumbled, before shaking my head.

"AH forecast Aki! Who the hell cares about clothes right now?"

'Well I mean I do, but….you know what never mind.'

I said talking to myself like I did sometimes. When I looked around trying to find a path or something to follow I found nothing but trees and sighed.

"Alright let's just start walking."

'Oh yes cause that's a perfect plain, get even more lost.'

"SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

'I AM YOU!'

"Ugh, don't remind me."

I said as I walked off in a random direction. After walking for hours I noticed two things, one I hate the forest, and two I could now hear a baby crying off in the distance. So being the logical person that I am, I headed off to where the baby crying was coming from, hoping to find SOMEONE to help me figure out where the hell I'm at.

When I got to where the baby was crying at the first thing I noticed was that there was a woman with blond hair, laying face down on the ground, and a little ways away was a baby basket, where the crying was coming from. Quickly I ran to the basket, to make sure the baby was okay.

I looked down at the child trying to calm it down, I noticed it was probably no more than 4 months thing I noticed was that the baby had pink hair, and that made me freeze.

'Wait! pink hair?….Children aren't born with pink hair!'

I thought and then something hit me and my eyes widened.

"oh no."

I said as I quickly got up and went over to the woman, who was obviously dead, and rolled her over to see her face and I paled because lying there dead was Mebuki Haruno.

'Meaning that….the child in the basic crying was…'

I thought while I slowly turned around to look at the basket with the baby still crying it.

"OH HELL NO, I AM NOT IN THE NARUTO WORLD!"

I screamed which caused baby sakura to cry more.

'Great now look what you did, go comfort her damn it!"

The voice in my head said, making me snap out of my shocked state and go over to baby sakura and picked her up, trying to calm her down.

"Shh it's alright I wasn't yelling at you Sakura, shhh."

I said why holding her why holding her in my a few seconds of her in my arms, she stopped crying and her green teary eyes opened and looked at me before she giggled with a toothless smile.

'Aaawww she's sooo cute.'

"Ah, but what am I supposed to do with her! Should I take her back to the leaf village. Where the hell is the leaf village anyway!?"

'No clue but let's keep her."

"But she's supposed to be in team 7."

'So don't you always complain how she gets neglected in team 7, we can take her and teach her, and then we can go to the leaf when she's 10 or something, that way she can still be in team 7, but ya know be badass."

"... but I don't know anything."

'Well then you best get learning huh?'

"Ugh. Fine whatever we'll take her, but she's so getting raised as a Jashinist, because if I'm stuck here there's no way I'm passing up the option of being a Jashinist."

'that's the spirit, now on words slave!'

"who the fuck you calling a slave!?"

' Technically me since we're the same person.'

The voice said making me roll my eyes before I glanced down at baby Sakura who was watching me with curious eyes. I sighed and grabbed the blanket out of the basket and wrapped it around her before walking off to lord knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

~Aki's POV~

I've been traveling with baby Sakura for about 2 months now, and we've been through a lot of civilian villages who were nice enough to give some food for me and milk for baby Sakura. One of the villages even gave me a backpack with bottles, food, clothes, baby formula, water, diapers, and blankets. Also I've been working on trying to use my chakra which isn't that hard I just need more practice with it, but I can walk up trees now without falling so there's that.

Sadly though I still haven't found anything about Jashinism, but recently I did hear a rumor about a bloody religion close to the border of Grass and Fire, and so that's where me and baby Sakura were heading.

It took about 4 weeks for us to get to the border, and we still have to find the damn temple for the religion that's hopefully Jashinism.

"A-ki."

Baby Sakura said and I smiled down at her, after all that's all she's been saying for the past two weeks since she'd learn how to talk.

"Hehe yes Sakura?"

I said giggling and she smiled at me.

"A-ki! A-ki!"

" What? Are you hungry? Is that it hmm."

I said and tickled her making her scream in laughter. I chuckled as I sat her down on the ground, and got a bottle and a container of baby formula out of the backpack, and made sakura a bottle really fast before giving it to her and she quickly took it.

Once everything was put away I sat down with Sakura in my lap drinking her bottle happily. Not long Sakura finished her bottle and we were off again.

After another week of looking I finally found the temple, and I gasped because at the bottom of the temple steps was a sign that had a Jashin symbol on it.

"Oh for the love of Jashin finally!"

I said happy and Sakura giggled because I was basically bouncing. When I calmed down I quickly walked up to the steps to get to the temple.

"Hello?"

I yelled when I walked in, but no one answered and I frowned.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

I yelled again, but again nothing and the further I went in the more it look like no one had been here in ages and I groaned.

"Oh you have got too be kidding me! Please tell me I did not come all this way only to come to an abandoned Jashin Temple."

I said very much pissed off.

'Hey hey don't get your panties in a twist look around, see if they left stuff, like bibles or something."

"hmm yeah."

I said nodding and started to walk around why Sakura giggling amused by something. Shrugging I continued to look around until I came to a library.

"Oh my Jashin…"

I said looking around at the huge book shelves filled with books and scrolls.

"well Sakura looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

I said and Sakura just giggled while I found a place and sat her down before grabbing the first thing and started to read why also keeping an eye on Sakura since she could crawl, though usually she would stay put, but still you never know with kids.

I was halfway through the religious book that talked about the rituals and stuff when I noticed it was oddly silent. So I looked up from my book to see Sakura was gone, and my eyes widened.

"SAKURA!?"

I yelled standing up fast forgetting all about my book on the floor as I looked around for her.

"SAKURA!?"

I yelled again starting to freak out, since I couldn't find her anywhere. That's when I turned a corner and froze because right there was a man with black hair and red eyes wearing a long black fur coat, and In his arms was Sakura.

"Hello Aki."

He said and I couldn't speak or move.

"Aki. Do you know who I am?"

He asked grinning and I forced myself to nodded.

"Then who am I?"

He said grinning, as Sakura sleep in his arms.

"J-Jashin."

I said and he grinned and nodded.

"Correct."

"B-but h-how? "

I asked, and Jashin just grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

~Aki's POV~

"B-but h-how?"

I asked, and Jashin just grinned.

"It was quite simple really, I'm a god after all."

"But why did you bring me here in the first place? Not to mention why was Sakura's parents dead. That wasn't in the timeline I saw back in my world!"

I said, and Jashin just looked at me, and I frowned.

"Aki, the reason you saw a different timeline was because I changed the 'story' some, that way it wasn't exactly like it was supposed to happen, as for bringing you here…. I brought you to this world, because you are to raise my daughter."

He said nodding down to the sleeping Sakura in his arms, and I paled.

"S-Sakura's you're daughter b-but Mebuki and Kizashi...w-weren't they-"

"No, Sakura is my daughter, if I had drought you back sooner it would have been you who carried her, but seeing as I didn't I allowed Mebuki to carry her. As for Kizashi, he was never here in the first place,. He was just someone I placed in the 'story' for your world."

I had no clue what to say to this, it was all so….so weird.

"But why me?"

I asked and Jashin smirked.

"Didn't you ever think it was weird how you or no one else never knew your parents, or how you just showed up in front of a random orphanage?"

"H-how did you-"

"Because I placed you there. You see Aki when you were born you were born in one of my temples, but after certain complications your birth parents asked me to send you somewhere safe, and as you can see I did."

"But….why? You're the god of pain and suffering...why did you save me?"

Jashin smirked, and walked closer to me, and shifted the sleeping sakura into one arm, and his free one was placed on my cheek, and I couldn't help but blush. Which only caused Jashin to smirk even more.

"Because I wanted to Aki. I had already had plans for you to have Sakura, when you were old enough, but seeing as those certain setbacks happened, I had to change my plains a little, but you'll still be Sakura's mother and that's why I brought you back here. To raise Sakura, and be by my side. Understood?"

He said, and my eyes widened at his words but I managed to nod.

"Good."

"Um...Jashin?...I uh just have one more question."

I said while he removed his hand from my cheek, and was now looking at me confused.

"And that would be?"

"Why did you put me in a 13 year old body when im 17? Not to mention why do I look completely different?"

I asked, and Jashin just smirked.

"Because you can learn chakra and everything easier at a younger age, not to mention when Sakura and you return to the leaf you won't be so old. As for you looking different, I just like red heads better, so I gave you a body to my liking."

He said, and I frowned.

"I was perfectly fine as a brunet thank you very much."

I mumbled, and Jashin didn't hear me or didn't care what I thought. Which I had a sneaky suspicion that it was the second option.

"Now then was that all? Good."

He said, snapping his fingers, and a person in priest monk outfit appeared behind him out of nowhere. I was about to ask who he was, but Jashin answered the question before I could voice it.

"This is a monk that followed me when he was alive. Aki you'll be learning from him starting tomorrow."

Jashin said, before turning around and walked off with Sakura still in his arms. Not really wanting to stick around with the dead monk just yet. I followed him into a black and red nursery, and watched as he put Sakura into a red circle crib, that had a Jashin symbol above it on the black walls.

When Sakura was safely tucked in and asleep, Jashin turned to me.

"Come, Aki. Yours and my room's next"

He said walking out, and my eyes widened, and I followed him.

"Yours and mine?"

"Yes you'll be sharing my room with me."

"Wait..gods can sleep?"

"When we're in the mortal world, yes we can. We also eat as well when we're here."

"Oh."

I said not really knowing what to say to this new piece of information. When we got to the room my eyes widened. The room was black and red just like Sakura's nursery, but there was a canopy bed with black bed sheets, red pillows, and a red see through canopy. There was also a vanity, a wardrobe, there were also two chairs and a couch near a pair of glass doors that led out to a balcony, and also a door that most likely lead to a bathroom.

"I take it you like it."

Jashin said with a dark chuckle that sent a pleasant shiver down my back, and all I could do was nod which only furthered his amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

~Aki's Pov~

It's been 5 years now since Sakura and I have been in the temple with Jashin. It was actually really nice here. Through those 5 years I have constantly trained with my Kusari-Gama, and chakra. Apparently I have perfect chakra control, and using my Kusari-Gama was like second nature to me now. Not only have I been training, but Jashin and I have grown...close, I mean how could we not, since he basically forced me to stay in his room and wouldn't leave me alone. Honestly though it was funny how the god of pain and suffering wanted a family, though then again I guess it's not all that shocking.

Ahhh. speaking of family Sakura has been calling me mommy and Jashin daddy, at first it shocked me but I've gotten use to it besides I'm pretty sure Jashin was the one who got her doing that when she was 10 months old.

"Mommy!"

I heard a cute happy voice yell and I looked up from the book I was reading to see Jashin in the doorway of the study with Sakura in his arms. I smiled while I placed the book down and stood up.

"Hello Sakura, Jashin what brings you two here?"

I asked stopping right in front of them, and took Sakura since she was reaching out to me.

"Mommy, Daddy said we're going on a adventure!"

Sakura said happily, and I looked at Jashin confused.

"He did now did he? And what per-say is this adventure Jashin?"

I asked, and he smiled.

"Well my dear Aki, you always planned on leaving back to the village hidden in the leaves, so Sakura here," He said nodding to Sakura. "can get a proper ninja training. Right?"

"Well yeah, but not until she's 10 so she can be with her team."

I said and jashin just grinned, which confused me more.

"Well, change of plans then, because you and her are going there, and she'll be enrolled into the academy"

He said and I was about to say something but Sakura cut me off.

"But daddy what about you, you're coming right?"

"No child. I have to stay here...but you and your mother can always come back, or I can go there for a while."

Jashin said, and Sakura frowned.

"The I don't wanna leave."

Sakura said pouting, and I chuckled when Jashin sighed.

"Sakura, you and your mother are going, and that's final."

Jashin said, and Sakura frowned before she started to cry.

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!"

She cried, and I tried to calm her down while Jashin just sighed.

"Sakura honey, please stop, I'll still be with you."

Jashin said rubbing her back, while I still held her.

"Nu uh, you said you had to stay!"

Sakura said, and Jashin frowned.

"Ah but just because you won't be able to see me, doesn't mean I won't be with you, remember what I am."

"Uh huh. Daddy's a god."

"Then you should know I'm always with you silly."

He said ruffling her hair making her giggle, and forget about her sadness.

"Now will you go with your mother and be good."

"Uh huh. I'll go daddy."

She said sadly, and Jashin smiled at her before looking at me.

"There's also another thing I want you to do before you and Sakura head to the leaf."

"Oh and what's that?"

I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I want you to go and get Hidan from a group of my followers that found him two years ago, and take him with you."

He said, and my eyes widened.

"What!"

I said shocked, and Jashin smirked.

"I want you to take Hidan with you, ah also he's already done the ritual to make him immortal."

Jashin said and then smirked.

"Well. Go get packed Aki dear, You have a lot of traveling to do."

He said taking Sakura from me.

"As for you, I'm gonna help you pack."

Jashin said tickling her some making her giggling, and I just shook my head.

'First Sakura, now Hidan damn it Jashin I'm not a fucking adopted mother for orphan kids'

I thought while I walked to the bedroom.

'Then would you rather me impregnate you dear?'

I heard Jashin say in my head, and I screamed and looked around.

'Did you forget since you're my follower I can talk to you in your head, and hear your thoughts.'

Jashin said with amusement and I growled.

"Stupid all powerful gods and shit."

I mumbled angrily as I slammed the door to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

~Aki's POV~

Once I was in mine and Jashin's bedroom I changed into a black c cup bra with a red Jashin symbol on it under a long sleeved fishnet crop top, a black sleeveless trench coat, black shorts that had the same blood red Jashin symbol on the right back pocket and left front leg, black ninja boots that stopped a few inches under my knee, and my long red hair was left down stopping at my knees since Jashin refused to let me cut it. When I was finished changing I quickly took out a sealing scroll and sealed all my clothes in it before walking out of the room and met up with Jashin and Sakura in front of the temple entrance.

I saw that Sakura was standing there in a white Kimono dress with a black Obi that had red jashin symbols on it, flat black ankle boots that had a little black ribbon on the side, and her hair was pulled up in long pink pig tails. Standing beside her was Jashin in his normal fur coat,black pants, and beaded earrings and necklaces.

"You got everything?"

"Yep."

I said smiling at him, and then looked at Sakura.

"You ready to go sweety?"

"Uh huh, Daddy put everything into the scroll, but daddy said you have to hold it."

Sakura said holding out the sealing scroll to me. I smiled while I took it from her, and I tucked it away in one of the pockets of my trench coat before picking her up.

"Well I guess we're off then."

I said smiling, and Jashin nodded.

"Alright then…."

Jashin said and ruffled Sakura hair with a small smile.

"Be good for your mother Sakura, and Aki try to find a jutsu to make your chest bigger or get surgery could you.? I kinda messed up on your body it looks like."

He said with a smirk while looking down at my C cup chest which made my eye twitch, and gave him a forced smile.

"Jashin...you're lucky there's a child in my arms."

I said with fake sweetness in my voice, and Jashin just smirked.

"All powerful god love, you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to. Now then, shouldn't you two be leaving?"

Jashin said, and I nodded while still glaring at him and started to leave though not before Sakura said bye.

Later that night in the forest I was sitting down by the fire while leaning up against a tree trunk with Sakura who had her hair down, and was in her pajama top and bottoms curled up in my lap half asleep.

"Mommy?"

She said in a sleepy voice making me smile a little.

"Yes sweety."

"Can you sing me a song? Please?"

She asked, and I sighed but nodded and started to sing the only lullaby I new which was _Lullaby of the Moon_ by David Vitas.

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold_

 _Sun unseen, the world is cold_

" _Here I wait, and here I stand  
Early morning northern hour hand  
Studying, in solitude  
Looking for, a hidden clue_

 _I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon,"_

I sang softly while petting Sakura's hair. __

" _Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade  
Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, the hidden tomb_

 _Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth_

 _I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon_

 _Condemned me to death  
With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head_

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade,  
I will not be swayed,  
With the might of the moon by my side."_

I finished, and smiled at the now asleep Sakura that was curled up in my lap. I stayed up for a little while longer before I followed Sakura into dream land.


	6. Chapter 6

~Aki's POV~

The next morning when I woke up Sakura was still sleeping in my lap, and I smiled a little.

"Sakura."

I whispered and shook her a little trying to wake her up. Not long after I shook her Sakura's green eyes fluttered open and she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning mommy."

She said in the most cutest way ever.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep alright?"

"Uh hu, I dreamed I was in a castle and I was fighting this big dragon."

She said while giving me a half awake smile.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting that epic fight of yours darling, but we need to get changed and hurry on our way to get Hidan. So come cherry princess up you go."

I said making Sakura stand up while she giggled. Once Sakura was off my lap I stood up and stretched before grabbing Sakura's scroll and unsealing a red short sleeved dress that had pockets on it, and a white Jashin symbol on the back. I also got out a pair of black shorts to go under the dress, and a pair of red sandals.

Once Sakura was all changed and her hair was pulled up in pigtails again. I quickly sealed her pj's away and the changed onto my own outfit which was almost the same outfit from yesterday only I didn't have the fishnet shirt on this time, and my hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with my bangs down to frame my face.

With my pj's all sealed away and both mine and Sakura's scrolls tucked away in my trench coat I picked up Sakura and started to race through the treetops. Around Noon we stopped for lunch which was some sandwiches I had sealed away in another scroll for us.

"Mommy, what's Hidan like? Daddy said he was a follower just like us."

Sakura asked while she took a bite of her pb&j.

"Hmm well I guess he's a bit….loud and he really loves Jashin, and well.. he just unique I guess."

I said while trying to explain how Hidan was, which was a lot harder too word to a 5 year old.

"Oh well is he nice? Will he play with me in the new village?"

She said staring up at me with a smile full of happiness.

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura he's going to love you, hell he might even become your big brother one day."

I said with a smile, and Sakura eyes light up like the fourth of july.

"A big brother…..I GET TO GET A BIG BROTHER?! MOMMY WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET ONII-SAN THEN!"

She said extremely happy and I laughed.

"Alright, but finish eating and we'll be on our way then, alright?"

I said and then laughed even more as Sakura tried to shove the rest of her sandwich in her mouth only to make her face a complete mess.

'Jashin what in Hell's name am I going to do with this girl?'

I thought while still laughing.

The next 5 days went by pretty normally, stop for a little bit for food, travel some more, stop to sleep, and repeat. It was the 6th day that broke that cycle because we ran into a little problem, and by problem I mean we ran into a group of 4 bandits.

"Alright girl hand over everything you go and we might let you and the kid leave."

One of the bandits said, and I rolled my eyes knowing that these idiots weren't a problem. With A sigh I sat Sakura down on the ground.

"Sakura sweety stay back behind mommy."

I said and Sakura nodded before running behind me and out of the way while I got out my beautiful black Kusari-Gama with a blood red chain that hung at my right side, though hidden thanks to my trench coat.

"Now then who wants to play?"

I said grinning like a madwoman, and when the 4 bandits ran at me with their weapons. Not wanting to just out right kill them since I felt playful, I decided to dodge and block all their attacks on me.

"Aww come on boys….if you're not going to actually fight then I'm going to get bored way too fast."

I said said pouting, as I jumped up dodging a club that was swung at me. Though as soon as I jumped up I gave the big bastard that tried to hit me with the club a chakra enhanced roundhouse sending him flying through at least 10 or so trees.

"Tsk."

I said as I ducked as I blocked a sword with my Kusari-Gama. And the guy who had attacked me smirked, and I felt someone come up behind me about to attack, but right when they went in for the kill, I quickly twisted behind the guy in front of me, and with a screeching should from the blade of his sword scraping against the blade of my Kusari-Gama, I got behind the guy, and kicked him in front of me, having him get impaled by the spear.

"Alright i'm done playing."

I growled before I threw the bladed end of my Kusari-Gama, at the speaker guy and it wrapped around his neck and with a tug of the chain, the guys head came flying off. Then the spear guys body fell to the ground I heard a scream from behind me, and I quickly turned around about to attack only to stop and looked at the scene in front of me with a little smirk.

What I was looking at was a little 5 year old black and white skeleton Sakura standing inside Jashin's symbol with a bloody Kunai in her hand. I watched as she stabbed herself, and the bandit not too far away from her scream in pain, and begged her to stop but Sakura just looked focused. I watched her do the complete ritual until finally she stabbed her heart and fell to her knees with her head pointed up too the sky.

After a few seconds Sakura gasped and I was by her side and watched as she pulled the Kunai out of her chest and smiled up to me.

"Mommy, I saw Daddy. He said I did a good job."

She said happily before jumping up, and I sighed at seeing her clothes that were now bloody with holes.

"Yeah baby you did good, but now we have to get you cleaned up come on."

I said giving her a smile and picking her up before running off to the stream we passed a little ways back while I silently thanked Jashin for teaching Sakura how to do the ritual, and defend herself. At least enough for her to draw blood.


	7. Chapter 7

~Aki's POV~

A week after the run in with the bandits me and Sakura made it to the temple without any further run ins.

"Sakura-hime, Aki-Sama we've been waiting for you. Please follow me and I shall take you too Hidan-sama, he should be in the alter room praying to Jashin-sama."

A monk of the temple said while bowing once we walked in. With a nod from me he walked off to show us where Hidan was.

While we walked I made sure my face held no emotion on it, after all I was quote 'Jashin's wife/lover' to his followers. Which in all honesty was stupid sure the perverted god was...persistent about me being with him, but me his wife or lover yeah right I'm more like the hired nanny for his kids.

After a while in thought Sakura pulled me back into the real world by wriggling in my arms, meaning she wanted down. Blinking a few times I let Sakura go and watched as she ran into the room that the monk was holding the door opened for.

'How long was I thinking about the whole Jashin thing?'

I wondered but shrugged it off and walked in.

~Sakura's POV~

As soon as mommy put me down, I ran into the room that held my new onii-san as mommy said. Once I was in there's I saw a boy a few years older than me kneeling down in front of a alter that was for daddy with a necklace in his hand. The boy only wore a pair of black pants with white wrappings around the waist and a pair of shoes, and his white..no silver hair was slicked back so that it rested at the back of his neck.

After I was done looking over my onii-san, his head had shot up from its bowed position, and he looking over his shoulder at me with his pretty purple eyes. While he was looking at me I gave him a big smile and was about to say something, but was cut off by mommy and the weird bald guy who followed daddy who walked in behind her.

"Hello Hidan, I figure you know who we are."

Mommy said while she walked up beside me, and placed a hand on my head making me look up at her and then back at onii-san.

"Of course I know who you are, I'm not a fucking idiot, you're my new mom and she's my imoto."

Hidan said and I giggled.

"Onii-san sounds like mommy when she's mad."

I giggled and watched as he rolled his eyes before he stood up, and placed his necklace back on. Once he stood up, before mommy or the weird guy could say anything I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oi! Wh-what the hell! Get off me!"

Onii-san said trying to pull me off, and I just heard mommy laugh as I continued to hug my onii-san.

"Hehe, I'm so happy I have a onii-san now."

I said smiling up at him which made him pause for a second.

"I was really lonely at the temple with just mommy and daddy, but now I get a onii-san and get to live in a village with you and mommy!"

I said smiling even bigger, even though I was still sad daddy wasn't with us, it was still okay cause I'll make the best of it.

"Pff whatever."

Onii-san said and looking away from me, but he did put a hand on my head like mommy did not too long ago which made me smile even more.

Later that day me, mommy, and Onii-san were all going to the new village. Onii-san now had a red three bladed scythe on his back, seeing as that was the only thing he had.

'I wonder what the village is going too be like?'

I thought while mommy carried me, and Onii-san ran beside us. After that thought I started to fall asleep in mommy's arms as I listened to the rustling of the leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

~Aki's POV~

Three days of just running, and only stopping for food and rest for a few seconds Hidan, Sakura, and I finally made it to the gates of Konohagakure.

"Wow mommy that's where we're going to live?"

Sakura said looking up at the gates from my arms and I chuckled before putting her down.

"Yeah baby girl."

"Tsk it's nothing special."

Hidan said with his arms crossed.

"Onii-san! Yes it is! It looks awesome, and we get to live here!

Sakura said excitedly and Hidan just rolled his eyes.

"Alright kids come on let's go already."

I said before grabbing Hidan's hand and dragging him to the gates while Sakura skipped beside me happily.

When we walked passed the gates and came to the guard station I saw two ninjas that I easily recognized, Izumo and Kotetsu! Well a young Izumo and Kotetsu, and they were…..sleeping.

'wow grate job.'

I thought rolling my eyes before clearing my throat a little.

"OI WAKE UP!"

I yelled, and watched in amusement as they both shot up knocking there's chairs over.

"HAHAHA HAH YOU FUCKING TWO ARE NINJAS HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Hidan said laughing while Sakura giggled, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Shut up you brat! Who are you three anyway?"

Kotetsu said looking at us, and I smiled.

"I'm Aki Himura, and this is my daughter and son Sakura and Hidan Himura. We're here to join this village."

I said smiling at them while coming up with a last name to give them at last second.

"Yeah so I can train to be ninja and Onii-san can be a real ninja!"

Sakura said grinning, and I watched as Izumo looking at Sakura and then glanced over at Hidan and watched as his eyes widened, probly just now noticing the three bladed scythe.

"I-is that-"

"Really a three bladed scythe? Yes. Does he know how to use it? Very well yes. Also he's 9 years old, and both their hair colors are there natural colors. Anything else?"

I asked and Izumo just a looked at me and then backed to Hidan, who was glaring at him.

"Uhhhh. N-no…..Anyway I'll take you to the Hokage. Izumo you watch the gate."

Kotetsu said walking out of the guard post, and then directed us to the Hokage tower.

Once there Kotetsu took us to the hokage's office, and we had to wait a few minutes before we were allowed to go in. Most likely the Hokage was giving out a mission or getting a mission report. Anyway once we got up Kotetsu knocked on the door and a few seconds later we were allowed in.

"Kotetsu what brings you here...and who are these three with you?"

The third Hokage asked while looking at Hidan, Sakura, and I.

"Hokage-sama this is Aki Himura, and her two kids Hidan and Sakura. They wish to join the village."

Kotetsu said and the third hummed.

"And what do you wish to do inside the village Himura-san?"

The third asked while looking at me, and I smiled.

"I wish to be a ninja. Me and my son Hidan were both trained as ninja's in the temple of Jashin My daughter though was trained just to defend herself, but she wished to be an actual ninja so we came here in hopes of Sakura and Hidan getting proper ninja training, me to get hopefully some work as a ninja here."

I said, and after a while of silence, the Hokage nodded.

"Very well Himura-san, tomorrow I wish for you and your children to come here so I can see how skilled you all are."

"Thank you hokage-sama, children what to say to lord Hokage."

I said looking at Sakura and Hidan who have been surprisingly quiet.

"Thank you Hokage person."

"Yeah, thanks old man."

Sakura and Hidan said at the same time, and I slapped Hidan upside the head for his comment before all of us were dismissed.

~Hiruzen's POV~

"Lord third are you sure it's wise to allow them in the village? They could be an enemy!"

An anbu asked while I blew smoke out of my mouth.

"Yes, that's why I want your team to watch them, for now anyway."

I said and watched as the anbu bowed before disappearing.


End file.
